1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to screws, and more particularly to a screw assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Screws are widely used as threaded fasteners to hold objects together. For example, when assembling a computer case, a variety of types of screws may be used to fasten system components, such as a motherboard, a hard disk drive, and a power supply to the computer case. These screws often have different sizes. Screws of smaller sizes are more prone to be lost. Looking for proper screws to replace the lost screws is much trouble during computer maintenance.